


Amethyst Eyes

by Aviditas04



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviditas04/pseuds/Aviditas04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow has one distinctive feature inherited from his real father, Rhaegar Targaryen: his purple eyes. And when Robert locks eyes with him, it sends him running from Winterfell with one goal: find his father's only remaining family. From White Harbor to Pentos and on to Slaver's Bay, Jaehaerys Targaryen works with Daenarys to regain what is rightfully theirs, through Fire and Blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Consequences

**Amethyst Eyes**

**Chapter One: Unexpected Consequences**

 

_Winterfell, 298 AL-Eddard_

 

Lord Eddard 'Ned' Stark was breathing a sigh of relief as the feast ended. Despite the fact that King Robert Baratheon was his friend, he could not help but feel relieved that the night had passed without incident. Now, they just needed to get through the rest of the royal visit and they would be safe. Benjen had told him of Jon's desire to join the Watch, and though Ned knew what it was like now, it was the safest place for Jon. There was no one there that could possibly learn his secret, and he would finally be free from Robert's wrath.

But fate frowned upon him that night. As Ned was escorting Robert to his room, Ghost scurried in front of them, until he spotted Robert, and the albino direwolf started growling at the king. Jon was right behind his wolf and immediately apologized for Ghost's actions. And what Ned had feared for the past seventeen years happened: Robert saw Jon's eyes. Jon's amethyst eyes, eyes of such a peculiar shade that they could have only come from one family. "Ned, who is _that_?"

"He is Jon Snow, Your Grace. My son," Ned stated, technically not lying. Though Jon was not his seed, he still considered him his son.

"You lie! Tell me the truth, who were his parents?!" Robert demanded, the full, infamous Baratheon fury clear in his voice. It was so terrible that Jon feared the king might actually _kill_ the both of them, but what for? What made the king so mad?

Ned protectively stepped between his friend, (probably former friend now,) and Jon before stating "I would rather see all seven kingdoms burn than answer you!"

Jon stared at his father in shock, wondering what he could have done to have caused such a reaction from the king, and such a protective one from his father. His shock grew even more when the king collapsed in a heap, his Uncle Benjen standing behind the collapsed man, with a broken wine bottle in his hand. "Do you want to tell me why it looked like you were about to kill him, Ned? And how Jon's involved? And even better, why I wasted a good bottle of wine committing treason?"

Ned shook his head. "Not yet, but soon. Benjen, go get Cat and Maester Luwin, tell them to meet us in the stables. Jon, go tell Robb the same, then go pack. Pack as if you were never coming back, because most likely you will not."

"Father-"

"I will explain everything in the stables, Jon, _everything_. All I can tell you now is that you will not need a sword. Now go!"

Jon ran off, leaving Ned and Benjen alone. "Can you at least give me a hint as to what this is about, Ned?"

"Treason, Benjen. Treason and Lyanna, or at least that's how Robert will see it." With that, Benjen left, just as Theon showed up. "Theon, come help me with the king, he's had too much wine and collapsed on his way to his room."

 

_Winterfell Stables, 298 AL-Jon_

 

When Jon and Robb arrived at the stables, they found their father, Lady Catelyn, Maester Luwin and their Uncle Benjen already there, waiting for them, with Jon's horse out, and his saddle and tackle prepared. Both stared in shock. He had really meant it, Jon was leaving Winterfell. Lady Catelyn was the first to speak. "Ned, what is going on? Benjen says the king tried to attack you and Snow, but he won't say why. And why is it that you're sending him away only now?"

"Before I answer that, I must apologize to you both. I swore an oath to protect you, Jon, and an oath to be faithful to you in all things, Cat. I have failed in both of those oaths. I failed to tell the truth about Jon, and I failed to keep him safe. But for all of you to understand why Jon must leave tonight, I must reveal a secret that I have kept for the past seventeen years. All of you have asked about who Jon's mother is, and tonight I shall tell you. Until now, the only other person who knew the full truth was Howland Reed of Greywater Watch, everyone else who knew the truth is dead."

"What truth?" Robb asked, full of curiosity. What kind of secret was so important that it would cause his father, the most honest and noble man he knew, to lie?

"The truth that, although I love you like a son, Jon, the truth is I am not your father." Ned silenced everyone with that statement, and nearly destroyed Jon's world. If Ned Stark wasn't his father, then who was he? "The truth is I found you near the end of the war, at the northern end of The Prince's Pass in Dorne, at the Tower of Joy."

"You _found_ me? But I thought you were going to tell me who my mother was!" Jon exclaimed in shock.

"Aye, and I am telling you, just be patient. At the Tower of Joy, I found the last three members of Aerys Targaryen's kingsguard: Arthur Dayne, Oswell Whent, and Gerold Hightower. Howland Reed and I, along with five others duelled them, and only Howland and I survived. Inside, we found my sister, Lyanna dying of an infection, she had given birth less than a week earlier, and there was no midwife nor maester there to take care of her. They were there to protect her, and yet they forgot to protect her health. Lyanna knew she was dying, and begged me to protect her son from the Lannisters and Robert. I gave my word, and I have done my best to protect you ever since."

"Wait, what are you saying Ned?" Lady Catelyn asked.

Turning to Jon, he said "The truth is this, you are the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and my sister. That is why you have purple eyes, and why Robert wants you dead. I claimed you as my bastard because of how much you look like your mother, and I hoped that seventeen years would be enough time for Robert's temper to cool, but I was wrong. If this visit had gone by peacefully, I'd have granted your request and let you take the black-"

"Let him, Ned! The Night's Watch is beyond the reach of kings and the law," Uncle Benjen interrupted. "Robert won't be able to touch him if he's at the Wall."

"Not legally, no, but I know Robert," Father (no, Uncle Ned now,) stated. "He won't give up the hunt, even if Jon went to the shadowlands beyond Asshai. And who's to say which recruit wouldn't actually be an assassin sent to take Jon's life while he slept in exchange for a royal pardon? No, the safest place for you is to go to Essos."

"Why Essos?" Maester Luwin asked. "You have already stated that King Robert will do whatever it takes to kill the last Targaryen."

"Because there is safety in numbers, Maester Luwin, and Jon's only remaining family outside of these walls are currently in Pentos." Turning to Jon he said "I want you to go to White Harbor, Wyman Manderly is holding onto a sword I acquired against this day. Ask him for the Golden Company sword, and he will ask you what comes beneath the gold. Answer him 'bitter steel' and he will give you the sword. After that, join with your Uncle Viserys and Aunt Daenarys in Pentos, you will be safest with them," Uncle Ned finished.

"How do you know where they are?" Jon asked as he saddled his horse, knowing the conversation was almost over. Gods, when he had imagined this conversation, he had never guessed that _this_ would be what he heard!

"I've asked Lord Varys to keep me informed, and he has always kept track of them. I suspect that despite his claim to serve the realm, he serves House Targaryen above all."

Jon was just about to ride out when Robb stopped him by asking, "Wait, is Jon his real name, or did Aunt Lyanna give him a name?"

Uncle Ned smiled at his son. "No, Lyanna didn't name him, but Rhaegar did. Considering the turmoil that was caused by their marriage, he could only think of one name that would fit you. You are actually Jaehaerys Targaryen, the third of your name. Now, go, find your aunt and uncle, and be safe."

"I will, Uncle," Jon, no, Jaehaerys promised. And with that, he rode out of Winterfell and towards White Harbor, intent on arriving in Pentos safely, and finding his other family.


	2. Ripples

**Chapter Two: Ripples**

 

_Winterfell, 298 AL-Catelyn_

 

As Catelyn and Ned walked back to their room from the stables, Catelyn thought about all that had been revealed. Gods, a Targaryen in Winterfell for seventeen years, and she hadn't even suspected it! As soon as they arrived in their room, she asked the question that had been burning in her mind. "Why, Ned? Why would you keep it a secret from me?"

"At first, it was because I barely knew you, Cat. Then it was because I feared someone would overhear us and tell Robert. Finally it simply became a habit. I don't even know when I would have told Jon if it weren't for Robert. In any case, some secrets are safer kept hidden. Some secrets are too dangerous to share, even with those you love and trust the most. After all, who's to say what will not come up in a moment of passion?"

Catelyn nodded. She could understand that, even if she was still upset about it. "Do you have anything of theirs? Something that would tell Jon about them?"

Ned shot up. "Yes, by the gods, I forgot about it! Rhaegar left something in the Tower for Jaehaerys. I'll send Harwin to White Harbor with it tonight."

"But will it reach White Harbor before Jon arrives?"

"Easily. Jon's smart, he'll stay away from the roads in order to avoid pursuit. It's safer, but also slower, so when Harwin takes the road, he'll beat him by a few days."

They were interrupted when a knock came at the door. "What is it?" Ned asked.

**Desmond's voice came through the door. "My lord, Maester Luwin is without and begs urgent audience."**

**"You told him I had left orders not to be disturbed?"**

**"Yes, my lord . . ."**

 

_Winterfell, 298 AL-Tyrion_

 

When Tyrion woke up, it was to the sound of his brother-by-law raging at their host. "Don't you try that with me, Stark! If that boy wasn't a Targaryen then where is he?!"

"I sent him to Deepwood Motte for the rest of you visit, Your Grace. Catelyn never liked Jon and seeing as he has asked to join the Night's Watch, I thought I'd let him start the journey now."

"You bring him back right now and _prove_ that you're telling the truth, or I swear by all the gods that I'll make Jaime Lannister my Hand and put your head on a spike!"

Tyrion turned to his brother, Ser Jaime, and asked "What's all this noise about?"

"Robert believes that Stark's bastard is actually a Targaryen. He claims they ran into each other last night after the feast and that the boy has the Targaryen eyes."

Tyrion raised his eyebrows at that. Now that he thought about it, the boy did eyes the colour of amethysts, but did that make him a Targaryen? If he recalled correctly, the Daynes had a similar eye colour, meaning it was possible that he was Ashara's child, but why the secrecy surrounding the lad's mother? And what would happen to the relationship between the king and his Warden of the North?

Within a week, it was clear that whatever friendship remained between the two surviving leaders of the rebellion was as dead as Rhaegar Targaryen. The Starks had closed ranks against any and all of the southerners. Even Sansa, who had seemed so enamoured of Joffrey when they first arrived had snubbed him in public after he insulted Jon Snow. Young Robb and his parents seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time together, even considering the fact that Robb was heir to Winterfell. By the end of the day, Robert had declared that they were leaving, and Stark wasn't coming with them.

Well, Robert may have been done with the North, but Tyrion wasn't. So, during their last supper at Winterfell, Tyrion spoke up. "Lord Stark, Benjen, I wonder if I might have your permission to visit the Wall and return south without having to worry about being killed or arrested." To his great delight, both Starks agreed to his request, and Tyrion toasted them as thanks.

 

_White Harbor, 298 AL-Jon/Jaehaerys_

 

Jon (no, his name is Jaehaerys,) finally allowed himself a chance to rest as he arrived at White Harbor. Though he trusted his uncle, he had barely slept since leaving Winterfell for fear of the king. No, he's a Targaryen, he should not be calling Baratheon 'king,' he is the Usurper. Baratheon stole the throne from his father and now wants Aemon dead because he _knows_ he is a usurper.

Only a few minutes after coming to his decision about the Usurper, Jon (Jaehaerys,) arrived at New Castle, the seat of House Manderly. Lord Wyman welcomed him with open arms and granted him a room for as long as he needed it, while promising to keep word of his arrival from the Usurper. He was then guided to his room by Wendel Manderly, where he promptly fell asleep, and did not waken for two days.

When he awoke, the first thing Jon ( _Jaehaerys_!) went first to the kennels and checked on Ghost, who had naturally followed his master south. The second thing he did was see Lord Wyman. "Again, Jon Snow, I welcome you to my home. Might I finally ask why you are here?"

"I'm leaving for Essos, my lord, for my own safety. Lord Stark bid me ask for the Golden Company sword, before I leave."

Lord Wyman's eyes widened before asking "What goes beneath the gold?"

"The bitter steel," Jon ( _ **Jaehaerys!**_ ) responded.

Lord Wyman nodded, and commanded his steward to bring the sword. "There are several ships in the harbour, many of them are from the Free Cities, or going there. Also, a rider arrived from Winterfell with a chest for you, apparently Lord Stark knew you were coming here." The servant gave Jo-Jaehaerys a letter and small package, just as the steward arrived with the sword.

Curious about what his uncle could have possibly saved just for such an occasion, Jaehaerys (finally!) pulled out the sword. The sword had a ruby embedded in the pommel, very unusual, and expensive. He was shocked to find the distinctive smoky colouring of Valyrian steel. And etched into the blade were Valyrian runes, runes that spelled out the name of the sword. "Blackfyre," Jaehaerys whispered in shock and awe. How had his uncle managed to retrieve his ancestor's sword, and where from? And it was only after he identified the sword that he realized that the crossguard was a pair of dragon heads, perfect for the ancestral sword of House Targaryen. "Thank you, my lord. I promise, I will never forget your kindness and help, Lord Wyman."

"I thank you for that promise. Now, you had better get going. Your best bet would be to go to Captain's Corner, you'll know it by the green ship on it's sign. Good luck, Jon Snow."

"Again, thank you," Jaehaerys responded as he slid Blackfyre onto his belt. He was on his way to Captain's Corner when he was pulled into a dark alley by two large men. "What in the seven hells do you think you're doing?" he demanded before he was knocked out.

When he came to, he was inside a room with no personal touches, and another man was there sitting on a chair by a desk, yet he was lying on a bed. An inn, Jaehaerys realized. He had to be in a room at an inn, but where? "I am sorry about how my men treated you, my lord, but what can you expect from thugs? I hope we can still speak as two civilized men," spoke a fat man in a hooded cloak.

With a groan, Jaehaerys answered "Well, it could have been worse. Your men only left me with a nasty headache, but no worse than your average hangover. Who are you, and what do you want with me?"

"My name is Varys, and I am here to help you, assuming my little birds heard correctly. Tell me, Jon Snow, are you truly the son of Rhaegar Targaryen, or did my little bird report a falsehood?"

Taking a deep breath and hoping that his uncle was right, he answered "I am Jaehaerys Targaryen, the third of my name, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark."

Varys smiled. "Good, I hoped I heard correctly. Now, we haven't much time. If you wish to find your aunt and uncle, go to Pentos and ask for Magister Illyrio Mopatis, they are staying with him for now. To get there, board the ship called _The Maiden of the Sea_ , the captain will take you directly to Pentos. Finally, one of my agents is going to integrate himself into your household, a former knight. Him you can trust, how far is up to you, Your Grace."

Jaehaerys blanched at that. He hadn't thought of it before, but the Spider was right: with the deaths of Rhaegar and Aerys, _he_ was the rightful Lord of the Seven Kingdoms now. Gods, as if he hadn't had enough shocks this past week! "Thank you for the information, Lord Varys. I shall act on it at once." Jaehaerys quickly left the room and went for the docks. Upon arrival, he blessed his uncle for insisting he learn to speak and read Valyrian, as he quickly found _The Maiden of the Sea_ and paid for passage to Pentos.

 

_Pentos, 298 AL-Illyrio_

 

Well, with the wedding complete and the horde gone, Illyrio Mopatis believed that his part in this game was done, at least for a while. Oh, he'd need to keep an eye on Aegon, and an ear on Daenarys, Viserys and Drogo, but he would have no active role for some time now. There was a knock, but it obviously couldn't be as important, so he just sent Sigur to send the man off. However, Sigur came back almost as quick as he had sent him. "Master, the man outside claims that the Spider sent him."

"What?! What are you waiting for? Let him in, now!" Illyrio demanded. What did this visitor have to do with Varys, and why send the man to him? The man that came in with Sigur was about the age of manhood, had a good height, though shorter than Viserys, and he had the look of the North in him. But what caught Illyrio's attention the most were the albino direwolf at his side, the dragon-headed crossguard of the sword he wore, and his amethyst eyes. "So, who are you, and why does Varys send you to me?"

"My name is Jaehaerys Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, and I am looking for my Aunt Daenarys and Uncle Viserys. Lord Varys told me that they were staying with you. Where are they?"

A _fourth_ dragon, Varys? And where have you been hiding this one? "I'm sorry, my lord, but they are no longer here."

"What?! Where are they?!" he demanded.

Hmm, well, he certainly had the temper to be a Targaryen. "At the request of Viserys, I recently facilitated the marriage of Daenarys to Khal Drogo of the Dothraki."

"You did WHAT?! Where are they now?"

This boy certainly demanded a lot, Illyrio thought. If this was the way he acted, then it was a good thing they had Aegon. Between his incessant demands and Viserys' obvious madness, Aegon would definitely be the best choice. "They are on their way to Vaes Dothrak, some two thousand miles east of here."

"Very well. Do you have some maps and a horse I could buy? If I'm going to find them, I need a horse and maps."

Finally, some respect from the lad. Illyrio agreed to sell him the maps he requested, and the horse at a fair price (though more than he had paid for them,) and sent him on his way. "Varys, I hope you know what you're doing, my old friend," he whispered as man, horse and dog rode off after the khalasar.

 

_Casterly Rock, 298 AL-Tywin_

 

When Tywin Lannister received the letter from Robert, he wasn't very surprised. His son-in-law and king was often writing, (or more correctly, having letters written to him,) usually asking for money. Truly, Robert was another Aegon the Unworthy, constantly whoring, drinking and throwing parties. Gods, Tywin could only hope he would at least learn from that Aegon's mistakes and not legitimize _his_ bastards. When he finally did read the letter, something happened that was so rare, Tywin could hardly remember the last time it had happened: Robert had _surprised_ him. And not only Robert, but Eddard Stark as well! Robert accused Stark of hiding and defending a Targaryen, and as such, requested Tywin to be the new Hand of the King. Well, it was a rare man that could claim to be the Hand to two kings, and as Hand to _this_ king, it would be his years under Aerys all over again. He would be the second most powerful man in Westeros (though only in name,) the Lannisters would continue their rise to power, and his legacy would be assured. How could he refuse such a generous offer? Oh, he'd have to curb some of Robert's appetites and expenses, but that shouldn't be too hard, he was only three million dragons in debt. Tywin immediately wrote back and assured the king that he would gladly accept the post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have only seen the show and not read the books, the opening scene leads into the message from Lysa Arryn about the Lannister's plot against Robert. Now, since you want to see the changes in Westeros, I have a few questions. First, how long do you believe it would take for Tywin to learn the truth about his grandchildren? After all, if Ned can find out with some luck, how could Tywin not figure it out with some skill? Second, during the first Small Council meeting where Tywin is Hand, Robert (who is there for once,) brings up the matter of Jon/Aemon and Ned's treason. What should the Small Council decide on the matter of the North? Will there be war, or will some other measure be taken? Third, what happens with the Starks in response? Finally, and most important in my opinion, what should Viserys' reaction to Jon/Aemon be?


	3. Meeting the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note explaining why I/Robert chose Tywin to be Hand instead of Jaime, as he is constantly threatening in canon: who really expects that Jaime could be a good Hand before the War of the Five Kings? No, Robert is deliberately threatening Ned by using a man he knows Ned despises. Tywin on the other hand is proven to be a great Hand, as the early years of Aerys II prove, making him the most likely choice. Also, I changed Jon's Targaryen name in this and most of my GOT stories after rereading The World of Ice and Fire to Jaehaerys, after Jaehaerys I, called the Conciliator, as that is what the Seven Kingdoms would have needed if Rhaegar had won-someone who could bring peace back to Westeros. As for why Jon/Aemon/Jaehaerys kept changing his name, it's how he thinks of himself, he is trying, and has now succeeded in changing how he thinks of himself: not as Ned Stark's bastard, but as the legitimate son of Rhaegar Targaryen. And I realized that there is no real reason for Tywin to investigate Arryn's death, as not even Robert or Ned had reason to suspect murder, at least, not without Lysa's letter, so he doesn't learn the truth about his grandchildren. Last thing, though I bet that I already know the answer: should Robert still die in the boar hunt or no?

**Chapter Three: Meeting the Family**

 

_The Qhoyne, Near Ar Noy, Essos, 298 AL-Jaehaerys_

 

The voyage from White Harbor to Pentos had passed without incident, as had the journey from Pentos, allowing Jaehaerys to read the letter and examine the chest his uncle had sent him in peace. The letter itself was mostly filled with the most unusual and contradictory advice that he had ever heard, such as: _if you wish to know the value of strength, learn what it means to be weak. If you wish to lead, then learn how to follow._ The rest of the letter was an apology for keeping the secret from him so long, a longer explanation of how Ned had found him and his mother, and an explanation of the chest. Uncle Ned had found the chest at the Tower of Joy, with instructions that it be given to Jaehaerys should Rhaegar die in the rebellion.

Inside the chest, were several items, most of them books, a number of them were extremely old, and all but one of them in High Valyrian. Deciding to save the older books for later, he started with the younger books, and discovered that they were a set of journals written by his father. On the voyage, he had read through the books up to 278, the Year of the False Spring. The journals had revealed that Rhaegar had known about Aerys' madness, and was preparing a coup against him. The picture the journals had painted of his father was not looking good when it came to his parents marriage. Though as noble as his uncle, his father was quite melancholic due to the Tragedy of Summerhall. He was also quite intelligent, skilled at nearly everything he tried, and a budding bard, if the music in the journals was anything to go by. Unfortunately, it seemed as though he had become obsessed with this prophecy of the 'prince who is to come' to the point that, fond as he was of Elia Martell, he had decided to take a second wife in order to fulfil the prophecy, and gain a third child. _The dragon must have three heads_ , was how he had put it. Jaehaerys' father had also known of the madness his own father suffered from, and had planned a coup, with a tourney acting as a cover.

However, that had all changed when he started reading the events of the Tourney at Harrenhal. Gods, it read like one of the songs that Sansa was so fond of! The journals had revealed that his mother was the infamous Knight of the Laughing Tree, and when Rhaegar had found out, well, that was what started it all. His father had fallen so hard and fast for his mother that he now understood why some called love a kind of madness, for certainly his father suffered from the madness of love. Rhaegar had apparently forgotten everything he had planned concerning the tourney, and about the prophecy, in order to focus on Lyanna and his growing mad love for her. And yet, if his father was telling the truth, then the madness was shared, as his mother seemed to have fallen just as hard and fast as his father, despite (and possibly due to) her betrothal to Robert Baratheon. But only the rest of the journals would tell if it truly was love, or madness.

In any case, Jaehaerys needed to prepare for meeting the rest of his family. Already he could see fires in the distance, which meant that he couldn't be too far from Drogo's horde. Aemon's only worry was how he would be received by them. Would they believe him, or would they reject him? Well, either way, his fate would be decided, but until then, he would keep up with his own journal. Who knows, if fate was kind to him, his journals may become as famous as the works of Lomas Longstrider.

 

_King's Landing, 298 AL-Tywin_

 

Tywin arrived in King's Landing just before the king, due to the shorter distance from Casterly Rock compared to Winterfell. He was immediately summoned to a meeting of the Small Council by one of Baelish's men. Well, at least he knew that the accountant's spy ring worked, which meant he would have to be careful, for the most part. But when Tywin walked into the Small Council room, he noticed that several members were missing. "Lord Varys, where are Lord Stannis and Ser Barristan? Why are they not here?"

"Lord Stannis left King's Landing for Dragonstone just after Lord Arryn's death," Varys explained. "We have sent ravens, but have yet to receive a reply from anyone."

Tywin raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why would the most stubborn man in the Seven Kingdoms give up his council seat without explaining why, and never return a raven? "And what of Ser Barristan? The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard is traditionally given a seat at the table."

"Like I want a man who fought for the Mad King advising me!" Robert roared as he came in.

Tywin raised his eyebrow again. "If that's the way you feel, then why do you have Varys, Pycelle and myself on your Small Council, Your Grace? We all served Aerys, and they served him even after your rebellion. Either you allow Ser Barristan to join us, or send _us_ out."

Robert glared at the older lord, but eventually relented. "Fine, call him in, I might need him anyways," he finished with a growl. Once Ser Barristan was in the Small Council chambers, Robert started with "Eddard Stark has betrayed me." This came to the shock of most of the members of the Small Council, other than Tywin, who already knew the explanation. Still, the most honourable man in the Seven Kingdoms betray his best friend? Nigh on inconceivable! Robert explained "He has been keeping a Targaryen bastard at Winterfell, claiming him as his own son. I want them both dead, and Winterfell burned to the ground! Seven hells, I want _all_ the Starks dead, and make the Leech Lord Warden of the North!"

"Your Grace, we can ill afford another war. You are already three million dragons in debt to me," Tywin stated.

"Plus another three million to the Iron Bank, the Tyrells, the Faith _and_ some Tyroshi trading cartels," Baelish added to Tywin's dismay. "I was going to fill you in today anyways, my Lord Hand."

Tywin just shook his head. Tyrion had said that Robert was a big spender, but he had never listened. Well starting now he was going to start listening to his youngest son. Maybe they could even come to a deal, and Tyrion could stop being a disgrace to the name Lannister. But right now, Robert was the main focus. "We may not need to spend any money on a war, Your Grace. The Boltons have had a rivalry with the Starks for millennia, so I'm certain that a promise of the title and your blessing that they would go to war with the Starks for you. And as I recall, Houses Ryswell and Dustin will support them due to some slight Lord Stark made against them during the Rebellion."

"So be it," Robert agreed. "Roose Bolton is hereby named Warden of the North on the condition that he destroys House Stark. Any House that sides with the Starks will be denounced and attainted, stripped of all lands, ranks and titles. Their lands, ranks and titles will hereby be given to cadet branches of Houses loyal to the Iron Throne. Which leaves only the Targaryens to be taken care of. Promise lands and titles to any who would kill them and bring back proof of their deaths. Hells, I'll even give the reward to a Dothraki if they want it!"

"Very well, your Grace," Tywin replied. With that as a reward, it was hard to believe that the Targaryens could survive very long, and the Starks would soon be removed as a threat to the power of the Lannisters.

 

_Essos, 298 AL-Daenarys_

 

Dany was surprised at the quick change that had happened in just a few minutes. One minute she was enjoying a short walk in the tall grass of the Dothraki Sea, the next Viserys was charging at her, his sword drawn. "You _dare_! You give commands to _me_? _To me_?! I am the dragon! I am Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. I don't take orders from savages or their sluts, do you hear me?" She quickly pushed him away, but he was up quick as lightning with his sword pointed at her.

Suddenly, a sword made of black steel was at _his_ throat. "I think it is obvious that the lady doesn't appreciate your insults, or you threatening her," a man stated in the Common Tongue. Viserys just froze at that, giving both of them time to study the speaker. He was about Viserys' height, but with brown hair, and he had the _exact same_ colour eyes as them, the unique, amethyst colour that Viserys claimed was a mark of the blood of the dragon, the blood of Old Valyria. Some of the Dornish had purple eyes, but none had this _particular_ shade, so how did he? And who was he? "You know, back where I came from," the stranger continued, "if a man struck a woman, he lost the hand, it didn't matter why. As you are the one whom the offence was committed against, _Khaleesi_ , should he lose one or both hands?"

"You _dare_?" Viserys demanded in a rage.

"I don't want my brother harmed, ser," Dany answered.

The stranger gave her a smile. "I'm not a knight, _Khaleesi_ , though not through lack of trying on my part. The knight I hoped to squire to refused me, then he was forced into exile. Last I had heard, he was serving with one of the sellsword companies, maybe the Golden Company. Oh, where are my manners? _Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jaehaerys Targaryen, the third of my name, only child of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark_."

"You lie!" was Viserys' reaction, but Dany wasn't so sure. There was something about the man that said he spoke the truth. His amethyst eyes spoke to his Valyrian heritage, as did his pale skin and soft looks that bordered on beauty. And he spoke Valyrian as easily as she and her brother did. Yet his dark hair and cold exterior spoke of his northern heritage, and of the Starks that Ser Jorah knew so well. As it was, only he could now explain things now.

"Mormont! Kill this bastard now!" Dany turned around, and was shocked to find not only Ser Jorah, but also Rakharo and Irri in the clearing with them. When he didn't do anything, he insisted "I am your king!"

"Any man who must say 'I am the king' is no true king," Jaehaerys replied.

"Shall we return to the khalasar, Khaleesi?" Ser Jorah asked her. Dany nodded, and Aemon followed close behind, as did a large white wolf. Once they were alone, Ser Jorah turned and confronted Aemon. "So, Jon Snow, what are you doing here? Last I heard you were still in Winterfell with your father and half siblings." Dany stared at the young man, shocked that he had lied about something as simple as his identity.

"As it turns out, all of Westeros has been lead to believe a lie about my origins, Ser Jorah," the bastard responded. "I am not the son of Lord Eddard Stark, but rather his sister, Lady Lyanna Stark . . . and her husband, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. I have as proof of what I say in the journals of my father, which I have with me." Jaehaerys then showed them a chest full of books. "However, I am not here to claim a crown, but to find the rest of my family, and learn what it means to serve. Ser Jorah, I offer myself as your squire, as I did several years ago, before your exile."

Ser Jorah stared at the boy that he had known as Ned Stark's bastard for several minutes before deciding. "Swear on your honour as a Stark that you mean no harm to the _Khaleesi_ , and I will take you on as my squire."

Jaehaerys drew his sword and knelt before Ser Jorah, vowing "I swear on my honour as a Targaryen and a Stark that I, Jaehaerys Targaryen, do mean no harm to Daenarys Targaryen, and that I shall never wield my sword except in service to our family."

Viserys had been silent through most of this, but hearing that made him fly into a rage. "You bastard! If it weren't for you and my thrice-damned brother, we would still be in power!"

Jaehaerys turned to glare at his uncle and replied in Valyrian " _No, if it weren't for the Usurper's jealousy and your father's mad paranoia, we would still be in power and my father, brother and sister would still be alive._ "

"My father wasn't mad!" This denial came not from Viserys, but from Daenarys herself. Here this bastard had just sworn himself into her service, and he was insulting her father, his supposed grandfather!

Jaehaerys just stared at her in sad astonishment, assuming Dany was reading him right. "What lies has Viserys been feeding you, Daenarys? In the Seven Kingdoms, everyone, friend and foe of our House calls Grandfather Aerys 'the Mad King.' But that is family business, and no one else's, so I will explain later, in private."

"You'll die for that, bastard!" Viserys called out, before being left behind without a horse, the lowest of the low among the Dothraki, for they saw a man who did not ride as one without honour or pride.

As they rode, with the white wolf Jaehaerys called 'Ghost' following them, Dany asked "Why does everyone call my father 'the Mad King'?" making sure to ask the question in the Common Tongue, a language most Dothraki were unfamiliar with.

Jaehaerys gave a sad sigh at that. "Grandfather Aerys was always a little touched with madness, but it was a madness that could have been turned to greatness if he had pursued it. Maester Yandel was in the midst of writing a history of the Seven Kingdoms and the lands here in Essos when I left, and I was lucky enough to be given what he had already written when my uncle delivered a chest of my father's belongings. It is mostly thanks to that work that I know what Aerys was like. He proposed grand projects that probably could have never worked. Projects like building a new Wall a hundred leagues north of the original, building a city of marble south of King's Landing, making the desert of Dorne bloom by bringing waters from the Rainwood south, and invading Braavos to bring it under the rule of the Seven Kingdoms. As I said, mad but with the potential for greatness, for what are they but, as the proverb about our family states, opposite sides of a coin? Nevertheless, his early years were good ones, partly due to Tywin Lannister's ability as Hand of the King.

"The trouble started when your mother had difficulty delivering children that survived for more than a year, other than my father that is. Aerys decided to visit Casterly Rock, and when he returned, whatever friendship between Aerys and Tywin was obviously dead, and the former friends turned into bitter rivals. Aerys started becoming paranoid, fearful that Tywin was going to make a play for the crown, and as such, started hiring many spies, eventually including one from the Free Cities as his Master of Whisperers, Varys. His madness seemed to abate briefly when another son was born to him, but he also didn't survive the year. It was the next year that Viserys was born, but Aerys became even _more_ paranoid, even to the point of destroying his gifts out of fear that they might be cursed.

"But the real turning point in Grandfather's rule was the Defiance of Duskendale. Lord Denys Darklyn wished to gain a charter for Duskendale in order to regain it's former trading power. After Tywin refused, Lord Darklyn invited Aerys to meet with him personally in order to hear his request. Tywin naturally advised him not to go, and Aerys went _because_ Tywin said not to. It was his worst mistake. Darklyn and his men slaughtered Aerys' guards and took him captive. By the time Ser Barristan Selmy rescued him, he had been completely lost to madness. He refused to let anyone touch him or wield a blade in his presence, outside of the Kingsguard that is. He became obsessed with fire to the point that he burned convicts instead of hanging or beheading them. The obsession started as yet another attempt to bring back the dragons, then it changed into an obsession with wildfire, to the point that Wisdom Rossart of the Alchemist Guild was named a lord and eventually became Aerys' last Hand. Also, Aerys only left the Red Keep once after the Defiance, and that was because of a tourney that he believed was the cover for a plot against him.

"What finally turned the kingdoms against him happened after my parents eloped. My uncle Brandon and some of his friends came to the Red Keep demanding my father's head. Aerys had them arrested for treason before calling for their parents. When Lord Rickard Stark arrived at Kings' Landing he was also arrested for treason, before he called for a trial by combat. When Rickard came for the trial by combat, dressed in his armour and wielding a longsword, Aerys named _fire_ as our family's champion, and had Rickard suspended above a fire in the throne room. Then he brought Uncle Brandon in. Tying a particular Tyroshi device around his neck, Aerys placed Rickard's sword just outside of his reach and proclaimed that if Brandon could cut himself free, then both would be released. Brandon strangled himself to death and Rickard was cooked in his armour. After that, he demanded the heads of my Uncle Ned and Robert Baratheon from Lord Arryn, who was fostering them. After that, the only chance for peace was the death of Aerys and a negotiated peace with my father, that or our complete and total destruction of our House. The Usurper though was beyond reasoning, and, well, you know what happened after that," Jaehaerys finished.

"It doesn't matter, the dragon answers to no one!" Viserys claimed. He had been following close enough to listen, and his nephew was getting on his nerves. Viserys was determined to see the boy dead within the year, and it would be even better if he could get one of these savages to do it for him.

Jaehaerys just shook his head. "That is why we don't rule anymore, Viserys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know, Maester Yandel is the in-universe author of The World of Ice and Fire, and it is from that book that I get the many details Jaehaerys/Jon provides on the rule of Aerys II. The book itself states that Yandel originally started the book as a history of the known world for Robert, but only managed to finish it during Tommen's reign. As such, I am assuming that he managed to get as far as completing his history of Westeros before Robert's death, as the in-universe evidence seems to suggest that. Ned placed a copy of what Yandel had written up to then in the chest because, in my head canon, Yandel visited each of the eight regions of the Seven Kingdoms in order to learn as much of their history as possible, and during his visit, Ned talked him into making a copy of what he already had.


End file.
